dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Countdown to Final Crisis Vol 1 1
| NextIssue = | StoryTitle1 = Loose Ends | Synopsis1 = Following after the death of Darkseid, Jimmy Olsen's relationship with Forager deteriorates. Meanwhile, a despondent Ray Palmer returns to his old home and is met by Donna Troy in which both know that there are "loose ends" to be made after what they have been through. In Gotham City, Pied Piper awakes in an alleyway and surprisingly finds himself alive and back on Earth. When seeing the Batsignal, Piper decides to become a hero. At the same time, on a rooftop, Jason Todd returns to his solo anti-hero ways as he is about to kill a tied up thug. At the Source Wall, Monitor Solomon is thoughtfully glad that the Wall still stands and that Darkseid's ambitions are thwarted. Though still shunned by his fellow Monitors, Solomon still sees them as a "race of fools" and begins to plan anew after placing a chess piece of Darkseid onto the Source Wall as a memento of his victory. At Ray Palmer's home, Palmer and Donna are joined by Kyle Rayner. Palmer is then learned from both Donna and Kyle that they want him to join in their efforts in overwatching the Monitors, in which he is very reluctant to do so. Mary Marvel tracks Black Adam in a desert, hoping to become part of a new Black Marvel Family. Adam rejects her offer in which Mary blast him from behind. Though faze by her blast, Adam ignores Mary and leaves. After a brief tantrum, Mary decides to start a solo career as a hero. In Blüdhaven, Buddy Blank and his grandson are still trapped in the bunker and are close on using up on their supplies. Suddenly, Brother Eye has returned to Earth's orbit and contacts Buddy that it need his "service" by turning him into a new OMAC prototype "revised with a limited amount of free will". This enables Buddy and his grandson to be free from their imprisonment, in which Buddy, with his newfound transformation, breaks out of the bunker's steel door. Buddy then reverts back to his normal self, and reassures his grandson (Tommy) that he is fine. The two then walk out of the ruined city as Buddy wonders of Brother Eye's "need" for him. At Palmer's home, the group is further joined by Jimmy Olsen and Forager. Kyle, Donna and Forager unilaterally decide to "Monitor the Monitors" with Palmer's help. Monitor Nix Uotan appears to them and supports their effort as he and his brethern are becoming "individuals". Though Palmer is very reluctant to do so. Moments later, at the Multiuniversal Nexus the Monitors are shocked in learning from the Challengers, including the Atom and Forager, of their proposal of monitoring their actions. Nix supports their role but the other Monitors are hesitant in complying. However, the Atom informs them that they serve as the Multiverse's "border guards" for both "man and Monitor", and finally states that they (The Challengers) didn't come to them for "permission" but to "serve notice". The Challengers soon left and leaving the Monitors speechless, except for Monitor Solomon who is very amused. Back at Gotham City, Harley Quinn is living with Holly Robinson as they ponder of the events that have been happening in which Holly states that "nothing change". | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * * * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = *First modern appearance of One-Man Army Corps (OMAC). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}